Anjin Uzumaki
Anjin Uzumaki (うずまき 按針, Uzumaki Anjin) is a wandering-nin of the former Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni's Uzushiogakure. Being a member of this clan, he possesses powerful life-force and great amounts of Yang-natured chakra, and shows great proficiency in seals, to the point where he is one of the Elemental Nations' greatest seal masters, able to work around and bypass many high-level seals. History Childhood Uzumaki Anjin was born to a small offshoot of the Uzumaki clan in the land once known as Uzu no Kuni. At a young age a traveling Uzushio ninja, Anjin's Mentor, found him crying in the collapsed remains of a small farm, next to the bodies of his dead parents during a storm. Along with another orphan, Itami Hasegawa, they formed Team Hasegawa and learned ninjutsu and fuinjutsu from their new sensei. The two orphans were friends and rivals until their sensei died saving them from a Jashinist. Afterwards, they went their separate ways. Teen Years Anjin wandered the continent, surviving on his own and honing his skills, continuing his sensei's work in the Six Tomoe Sealing Style. Conscious of the fall of Uzushio, whenever he found another lost Uzumaki he would help them establish themselves in a new home and provide aid. It was around this point, often leading around a band of red-haired children, that he was first placed in the Bingo Book as a B-rank unaffiliated ninja, worth five hundred thousand ryo captured alive. This shows how much his sealing prowess was valued wherever he went. Soon after this, he re-encountered his former partner Itami Hasegawa, now a member of the same Cult of Jashin that had killed their sensei. After they fought, Anjin was left bleeding with two broken legs, a shattered rib or three, and a cut across his cheek, while Itami remained mostly undamaged, with several superficial electrical burns across his body from Anjin's newest technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness. Anjin, still only about sixteen, was taken to the nearest village with Shinobi healing, which happened to be Konoha. During the months he was recuperating, he became known to the Third Hokage and formed a close relationship with the estranged Anko Mitarashi. The Konoha-nin didn't turn him in for the bounty "in the memory of the friendship between Konoha and Uzushio." At this time he began to wear the happiru-style forehead protector branded with the Uzushio swirl. Here he improved his basic maneuvering and evasion skills, exemplified by his toying with the Body Flicker, which he affectionately called the 'poof no jutsu.' Even with his new skills, he still lost to Itami Hasegawa the next time they met, although he escaped much less damaged. Noting his lack of shuriken, he wore armored bracers thereafter and semi-independently developed the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Not long afterwards, he formed a friendship with Kushina Uzumaki, referring to her as 'sister', and her boyfriend Minato Namikaze. He continually challenged Itami Hasegawa, but lost each and every time to the man he saw as betraying his sensei's memory, and a hated Jashinist to boot. He took out his former-teammate-induced frustration on any and all Jashinists he came upon, slaughtering nearly a dozen. Around this point his Bingo Book entry was upgraded to A-Rank, effectively making him a Jonin although he had never gone through the standard Academy system. Adulthood Seeing as how he needed another dimension to his battle strategy, Anjin got in touch, through Minato, with Jiraiya, a shinobi who had rediscovered another summon contract. He performed the Summoning Technique without a contract and landed at Tanabota Ford, full of fun-loving otters which matched his own personality. They showed him the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to enhance his defense. After signing the contract and improving his close-quarters kenjutsu in Kirigakure no Sato, Anjin Uzumaki, long removed from Konoha or any place he could call home, once again faced Itami Hasegawa under the shattered walls of Uzushiogakure no Sato. This contest was much closer, Anjin's recently developed strategies and advantage in sheer speed allowing him to dominate the fight early on. But as he let up a slight break in his attacks, a massive swing of Itami's Triple-Bladed Scythe clipped Anjin with the attached cable, letting Itami strike back. Anjin was found in a shattered, smoking ruin by Kumo shinobi three days later, already healed of many of his wounds through a temporary coma. In Kumogakure no Sato, he developed his skills with his Kekkei Genkai Storm Release, developing his Storm Release: Six Revolving Storms around this time. Appearance Anjin is short, wiry man, standing only about 5' 7". His spiky hair is blood red and is styled in a manner vaguely reminiscent of Kakashi. Instead of the standard headband, he wears the happiru-style version favored by the Second Hokage and Yamato, with only the swirl of Uzushio on it. Anjin wears a specialized dark blue flak jacket with high neck-guards and a broad band crossing it diagonally, and on the back is the swirl of Uzushio again. On his lower arms he wears armored bracers in the style of the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation and black fingerless gloves with a red and black yin-yang stitched on the back. Underneath there are cross-shaped (like an X) scars on the backs of his hands. Two straps are wound around his upper left arm. Abilities Uzumaki Anjin is a fuuinjutsu specialist and a carrier of the kekkei genkai Storm Release. He has created an original jutsu, that being Storm Release: Six Revolving Storms, used as a defensive measure while he draws up a seal. Some of his original sealing techniques, based off of his mentor's Six Tomoe Sealing Style, include the Six Tomoe Singing Lightning and Six Tomoe Demonic Seal. His skills in Shurikenjutsu are highly developed, and he carries many shuriken and windmill shuriken on him in various seals and holsters. Anjin's raw speed is also impressive, being able to dodge a Lightning Release Armour empowered Fourth Raikage for a few seconds until he can reverse summon himself the heck out of there. He is also a slight sensor, being able to detect enemy presences by touching his fingers to the ground. One of his more prominent seals is an array which acts similar to the Summoning Technique and Heavenly Transfer Technique, transporting him across large distances in a few seconds. Besides his sealing prowess, Anjin also has some practice in ninjutsu, being able to use several Storm Release techniques, as well as a handful of Lightning Release and Water Release techniques, often slightly modified. His strongest ninjutsu technique is the combination of the Lightning Release Shadow Clone and the Storm Release: Light Battery, where he encircles his opponent(s) with said clones, who all fire the Light Battery at the center of the circle. The clones themselves dissipate into the attack, giving it an electrical charge that can bypass even conventional ninjutsu defenses like the Absorption Technique Blocking Seal. This attack is stated by Itami to be a one-hit kill on even those of Kage-rank. To prevent escape, there is usually an immobilization seal incorporated into the preparation for the technique. It is referred to as the Multiple Light Battery Destruction. Anjin summons Otters. Fanon Plot Anjin appears in Naruto-The Bridge to Peace as a Kumogakure ninja, many years after the events of Naruto. He still looks almost exactly the same, many years later, after his perfection of his Yang Release: Phoenix Technique. He is generally unmotivated and as lazy as his friends and fellow jonin Hayato Nakamura and Darui, except when something excites him. He often provokes the Raikage, and she often retaliates with minor tactile genjutsu, easily rejected by his anti-genjutsu seals on his own body. He often pretends to be hallucinating just for kicks. He is regarded as a dangerous unknown entity, due to his massive sealing expertise and the fact that he could if he wished override the shielded seals common among the Kyrgyzishi Clan and the Raikage herself. Trivia "Anjin" (按針) means "navigator" or "pilot" and "Uzumaki"(うずまき) means "whirlpool." Together, his name calls him the "whirlpool navigator."